See the lies
by Midnight-Moonlight-Gal
Summary: A two shot on Taku and Matsumi. Hehe Enjoy.
1. No more tears

_See the lies_

A/N: Okay, this is my first time writin a oneshot bear with me people plus it's a Taku and Mu fanfic cuz I really payed more attention to my favorite pairing. Aika and Pony but I will try my best ^^. Here we go. Oh and I dun own Dear boys Oh and excuse the bad grammar.

Enjoy!

* * *

"That idiot! I hate him… I hate his guts! Why are you always so..so argh!" I yelled out to no one while making my way to the girls locker room in short quick strides. It was late probably around 7 in the evening and Takumi the captain of the boy's basketball team was practicing hard on his own. So I thought it would be nice if I waited for him but no. He told me to go home, I mean who died and made him boss, I want to wait for him cause I …I just want too! Why can't I? Forget it I though while I sped up my pace.

I dropped my basketball kit bag in the locker room for me to use tomorrow for morning practice. I slammed the door and rushed out of school forgetting all about that stupid no good idiot, but every step that I took further away from school I would feet a icy dagger pierce my heart. I'm not one to just leave people… like that idiot. I turned around and faced the school again, I guess I should wait. I leaned against the school gates, closing my eyes for a rest.

'Does he really hate me that much? What did I do wrong? Taku…' When I thought everything was peaceful a cold breeze passed, I felt a shiver come straight up my spine. "It's so cold all of a sudden" I muttered while pulling my arms closer to me to keep warm. Just how long do you intend to make me wait for you, I thought angrily, I started to drift off again, I was tired. No. Exhausted. Ms. H wasn't the type to make practice easy… she was the type to make practice like hell. I released a heavy sigh; I took a glance at my watch only for it to disappoint me. It was now 9 o clock I scowled and crossed my arms. I looked up in the sky to see a few stars, looks like the moon is full, it was so bright and details of it were clearly shown, a few seconds later a shade of black appeared blocking my view of the stars and moon, it slowly fell onto my face.

"Oi, I told you to go home." I heard someone say, I recognized it instantly. "Takumi" I mumbled while pulling off the piece of cloth off my face.

"It's cold tonight and you should get some rest, didn't you have a tough practice today?" He replied while taking a sip out of his drink.

"I was waiting for you, you unfaithful jerk" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I tossed his uniform to him and started to walk back home.

I felt a grip on my wrist stopping me in my tracks. I turned but was pulled towards him. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist. My chest started to hurt due to my heart beating harder and harder as every second passed, it was no longer cold and I could feel Taku's wet hair drip onto uniform. "Hey…Taku?" I said out quietly. His grip on me seemed to tighten while I realized something, even though we aren't talking I have never felt this close to him.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you waiting for me, its cause you have a match tomorrow. You need your rest." Taku whispered in my ear.

That's when it hit me, why he was turning me away. It was because he wanted me to rest for tomorrow's practice game. I wrapped my arms around him while my head dug deeper onto his chest. I wanted this moment to last forever but something like this would never last long. A few minutes later his grip loosen and we started to walk in the direction of where our houses were. We had small talk but I was too busy thinking about what had just happened. We reached my house a while later, he hugged me good night and walked off. I watched him get further and further away until I couldn't see him anymore. Clouds started to appear in the sky and they were dark, but I hadn't realized. I was too busy standing outside. Rain started pouring down, lightening was seen and thunder was heard soon after, but I didn't move an inch. It felt like I was nailed to the floor.

"What's… wrong with me" I said quietly while dropped my bag and raised my hands to cover my face. I wanted to cry, I wanted to so badly. "But I won't… I'm the captain… of the girl's basketball team…so I won't, not anymore" I mutter while removing my hands and letting the rain fall onto my face. I decided to get out the rain and get inside before mom finds out.

The night was calm after the storm. I had something to eat, took a bath, did my homework, watched a bit of television. It was amazing to get some much done right after 9 pm but it's not impossible. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost midnight. Though tomorrow was a Saturday, it didn't mean I could but sleep the day. I had a match tomorrow, and it was fairly quite an important one. If we won this it would take us to a whole new level, we would get into the junior nationals, but there I was talking big again. I switched my nightlight off and tucked myself in bed. "Tomorrow… is a big day for us" I mumbled to myself and I drifted off to sleep just a few seconds of lying down.

_Next Day, Saturday morning _

I woke to the sound of my alarm; it just kept ringing and ringing, until I looked at the time. I shot up due to the shock, I woke up 30 minutes late! It was 7:30 am, the time I would be heading out and probably already at school. I slapped my forehead and ran to the bathroom, but things started to spin, I felt dizzy, I placed my hand on the wall trying to keep balanced and steady. I slowly made my way to the bathroom only to see my reflection, pale as a ghost. My body ached and I felt so dizzy just by the slightest movement I made. I got changed and ready. A note was left the table from mom saying that she would be away for a while. I rushed out the house quickly running towards school. The match today was at our school, giving us the advantage since we weren't the visiting team but we shouldn't need to rely on that. We should rely on our own strength.

"Mu! Where have you been? We were so worried!" Mai said while I shut the door behind me. I arrived at school barely in time and I was sweating…a lot.

"Sorry, I got up late. Anyways today we have an important game girls. We must win this! I want to go straight into offense when the ball is in our hands. We need to get as many points as possible. I want to use one on one defense for the first half. We need to cut them off right at the start. Any questions?" I asked while wiping the sweat off my forehead and changing into my uniform which bore the number 4. The captains number, the position I most proud of. We discussed a few more details on the match until it was time to head out. Everyone headed outside to greet the guys and to warm up, I sat on the bench trying to collect my thoughts. I had a major headache but it was okay as long as we win the game quickly, I looked down at my wrist to see a black sweatband.

"He gave me this for good luck" I said to myself while fiddling with it. I stood up showing confidence. I shut my locker and walked out the door, only to bump into someone.

"You should watch where your going" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Taku showing that emotionless face. "Ah, sorry. Just nervous." I said while fiddling with the sweatband once more.

"You'll win. I know you well enough" He said while pulling me into a hug, embracing me. I felt lost at first but I soon came around it and wrapped my arms around him. If he believed I could win then I had nothing to worry about. I wanted to cry of joy but it was such a silly thing to cry about. I should only cry when we won the match. That's the only right time for me to cry. I turned to my right to see Mai and Aikawa hiding behind the pillar, they were… grinning. Wait! We were being watched; I realized having a slow reaction.

"Now show me what you got. Captain" Taku said while breaking the hug. I looked up to him and smiled feeling embarrassed but somewhat proud.

"Ya. I will" I raised my right arm making his and my sweatband clash. He managed to flash a smile and pushed me out the door to where the court was. Soon later I was caught up with Mai and as usual she was grinning.

"Mai tease me later. We have a game to win" I said while raising my hand toward the basketball hoops.

"Yes captain" The team replied.

We got into our positions and waited for the whistle. Once blown the ball was thrown up in the air. I jumped when I got my timing right. I snatched the ball and passed it to Mai who attempted a 3 jump shot. She scored easily and we saw the boys cheering their head off. We continued attacking them constantly until the score was 34.16. We had twice the amount of points and it was half time yet. I started to sweat more and more while getting tired faster. I thought it was just cause I was playing hard due to being on offense but something was wrong. I felt more dizzy as we continued and paced was slowed. I turned to see Mai dribbling the ball and passing it to me.

I caught it and ran towards the basketball, suddenly I couldn't see where I was going. My vision blurred while stopped dribbling. I could hear shouts and cheers but I couldn't get a fix on what was going on. I felt the ball that I held tightly disappeared and a buzz was heard. My vision returned and I realized they stole the ball from me and made a three point shot.

"What… how did they? When?" I said to myself while staring into my hands. It was no half time. We were in the lead but still it kept bothering me.

"Hey Mu? You alright? You just blanked out there on the court." I heard Mai say to me while handing me a towel.

"I'm fine." I muttered while wiping the sweat off my face, but the truth was… I wasn't fine. I felt sick and tired. My body ached and it was uncomfortable. I had a headache and would get dizzy but I couldn't tell my team that. I looked at Ms. H who was now giving me a serious look. I had to get my game together.

"Okay guys, we're doing great so far. They are catching up but if we continue to play offense we can get far ahead of them again. Now Mai you got to work on getting more 3 pointers. Keiko keep on blocking them with your height. The rest just score!" I said to them while standing up and punching the air.

It seems to have work because they all stood up and agreed. We entered the court once more. This time I would finish this; I took a glance at my sweatband and heard those words once more. 'You'll win. I know you well enough' I stopped fiddling with my sweatband and lifted my arms up in a defense position.

"Lets win this girls!" I screamed out when the game started.

_End of Game. Score 73-49 Winner: Mizuho High _

"We won!!! Mu we won it!" I heard Mai cheer while ran to Aika as soon as she saw him. I was happy we won but… I couldn't think. My head was in a blur, I could no longer feel my legs and my body felt like if it was on fire. I heard cheers but it seems like the cheers would be blocked out at times. The next thing I felt was the hard cold floor.

* * *

A/N: Okay well this isn't a one shot like I was planning and those who are reading my _**Never ending illusion**_ I have good news! Chap four is about ready and will be posted up soon!!! Um I kinda need some advice should this be a two-shot? Cuz if not I'll have to make chapters short and rush n they wont be so detailed cuz I have like 4 other stories to work on lolz. Let me on a review okay guys? Thanks a lot for reading this ^^ have a great Day or Night.


	2. I love you!

_See the lies_

A/N: Okay so I thought I should finish this story. Here is part two. I think this story isn't so successful but hey at least people are reading it. Review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

I have never felt this tired in my life. My body ached and it felt hot, my head was spinning non-stop, and the floor felt too cold. And too think that I thought death was more painful. I heard voices around but they would fade in and out.

"She's burning up"

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"Mu, why didn't you tell us. We could have subbed you in half time"

I couldn't tell who they were anymore… liked it mattered. I'm sure a little rest will do me good. My body felt heavy, I felt someone lift me up and a voice came soon after.

"Never mind, I'll take her home" It was a male's for sure… deep and calm like usual… it was Takumi's. His grip on me was strong and his arms wrapped around my frail body. I tried to open my eyes but the lids felt so heavy. I decided to just to take a little nap… who knows maybe this is all a dream itself.

XoXoXoX

"_You're an idiot… he's not helping you because he likes you… it's pity… He pities you!" Where was this voice coming from… it sounds like… _

"_Me… or should I say You." I turned to a mirror and saw my reflection… or so I thought it was.. "Me?" I answered while stepping back from the mirror. _

"_Idiot…" She replied, she looked just like me except only half her face was shown on the mirror. "I'm dreaming right?" I asked thinking that there was no way this could be real. _

"_And what if your not? Let me just tell you one thing… That man… he doesn't love you. Get it in your head…" she yelled.. I know that maybe what she says is true but hearing it… right from her or should I say my mouth.... it felt like someone just stabbed me… slowly. This is crazy "Haha, Hahahah!" I started laughing while gripping my face. I felt warm liquid crawl down my face and I glanced at the mirror. She was staring… no… smirking…_

"_You… Don't… Know… Anything!" I shouted and punched the mirror. It shattered and fell to the floor along with my knees. I covered my face with both hands and the only sound heard was my weeping. _

"Hey…Hey wake up" I felt someone grip my shoulders and shake me slightly. I opened my eyes slowly. I quickly shut them after seeing such brightness enter me. I groaned and opened them slowly once more. Everything was a blur but I could see what they were. A familiar face was actually what I saw first.

'Takumi'

"Hey, you alright? The fever went down for bit but I think it's coming back" His deep voice was heard while I felt his hand on my forehead. I shivered at the touch due to his cold hands.

I looked around at my surroundings to see a room filled with posters, basketball of course. There was a shelf with some books and a phone nearby the bed I was on… wait this isn't my room… don't tell me I'm at his place. I felt him remove his hand from my forehead and onto my head.

"You scared me, Mutsumi" I looked at him, he just said my name.. I mean it's no big deal but he rarely does it. "Am.. I at your.. place?" I asked while chocking a little.

"Ya, I brought you home but no one was there. So I thought it'd be okay if I took care of you. Mom isn't in though but I'm sure it's fine since she knows you." He said picking up a tray from the floor. "How.. long was I-" I saw him stuff a spoon of food into my mouth. How rude, I didn't finish my sentence. " After the game til now" He replied while glancing at the clock. It now read 10 o clock pm...

"Eh?!" I said with my mouth full of food. I choked and started coughing raipidly. Taku quickly started patting my back to help me regain my breath. "Geez swallow before you talk" He said with a slight tone of anger in it.

I was shocked. I slept for half a day, sure I felt a bit better but still... half a day. Takumi continued to stuff the food into my mouth when I least expected it. I did feel a little happy that he was feeding me... but then it hit me. Did he feel responsible for me getting sick? Is that why he's taking care of me? Is he.. pitying ... me?

"I um.. changed your clothes for you since no one else was around. I didn't want you to be in those sweaty clothes, it was wet." He said while looking away. Was he .. blushing? "It's fine." I replied while looking down. I was wearing a big shirt which was for sure belonged to Taku. "I want you to stay the night. I called my mom, she said it was fine and that she will contact your mother." I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Wait your house is small, where will you and I can go home now. I'm all better" I quickly said to him with a cough following. "It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor. Just stay the night. It's already late." He replied while stuffing more food into my mouth. He got up soon after and opened a cupboard, he took out a futon and laid it on the floor next to me. He got some bed sheets out and laid them down.

"T-Thanks... for everything" I said quietly to him.

He didn't flinch or move. He stood still like if he was waiting for something."It's no problem... I think it was probably my fault .... your like this now" He said while picking up the tray and walking out his room.

Wait his fault? So he's only taking care of me cause he thinks it's his fault... is he pitying me. I stared at the door in shock. Was it really true... I clenched my fist I looked around for something to wear.

I got off his bed and opened his drawers...I turned red when I saw his boxers "Wrong drawer" I muttered while closing it and opening the one below it. He had all his pants, jeans and so on. I grabbed a pair and put them on, but they were huge. I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I wans't planning to stick around any longer.

I opened the window to see a small ledge for me to jump too. I held my pants and jumped out the room trying to leave no trace which was probably impossible. I landed on the ledge and my pants fell, I grabbed them and pulled them up. I jumped once again and landed on grass. I was probably in his lawn, I coughed and rubbed my hands together.

It was cold and windy and dark clouds were seen. I decided to head over to Mai's place. I wouldn't want to disturb this guy too much. I thought outloud. I pushed the gate opened and ran out. I ran for a while until I was out of breath. I stopped at a corner to catch my breath but I kept coughing. "Stupid stupid stupid"I kept saying to myself and hitting the wall next to me.

"Mu? Is that you?" I heard someone call. I turned to see Aikawa. "Haha those are Taku's aren't they" He said while pointing to my pants which looked like they were going too fall.

"Shut up..." I said while gripping onto them tighter. "Okay okay, shouldn't you be at home resting?" He asked. "Um.. Not really" I said back trying to ignore the fact that I broke out of Taku's home. "I bet your staying at his place tonight Matsumi" He said while looking at my pants once more. "You.. broke out didn't you" He said while looking striaght into my eyes.

" I- no.. I was ah.. out for a walk" I muttered knowing he wouldn't believe such a stupid lie.

"Go back..." He said while a serious expression placed on his face. "Back?" I repeated the word he said a few seconds ago. "Ya. You should go back. Taku's probably looking for you now. He was worried sick when you passed out at the court. That guy... he doesn't really show his emotions much but... you can see them clearly when he's with you." Aikawa replied. It felt weird... no strange. Did Taku really care about me... not pity me?

"Then he doesn't pity me?" I asked in a whisper tone. "Pity? Haha, thats a good one." He said while laughing. "Hey! I'm serious" I replied. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eye again. "Didn't you say that you joined basketball because of him?" He asked with that serious expression once more.

"Ah no-" "I'm pretty sure he admires you, and likes you best Mu, so set things straight" He said while smiling.

"Well you should go back, it's late. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Mu" he said while walking past me and towards his apartment.

"Go back eh?" I said to myself smiling a little.

I must admit what Aika did, really lifted up my mood. Okay then. I'll go back. And I'll talk things out with Taku. I turned around and slowly made my way back to his home. I turned right and saw Taku at the other end of the road side. He was panting hard and looked sweaty from running around. He spotted me and run towards me. I froze to the spot, it looked like he was going to tackle me down.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but instead.. I felt warm arms embrace me.

"Don't scare me like that" I heard him say and his embrace tighten on me. So he was worried sick about me... I thought..

"Sorry" I said quietly.

XoXoXoXoX

The next day I got better and we went to school together. We still have another match the next day so we have to practice hard. I got with my team and we started to practice. They were worried about what happened but I told them it was fine. Me and Taku are on good terms now... I guess.

"Hey Matsumi, get over here" I heard him say on the otherside of the court. He was standing on the doorway. Looking as cool as ever.

"Coming" I said while running to the doorway. The next thing I knew was that he pinned me to the wall outside of the gym building, and I felt his lips crash onto mine.

'I love you Taku'

* * *

A/N: YAY! I finished the two shot for you guys. Ya it's um not really my style to be honest, feels weird to writing in this kind of style but enjoy! PLus I was lazy to proofread this soooo my bad with the mistakes


End file.
